Bright Light
Bright Light '( z ang. Jasne Światło) — syn Hope Light i Blue Heart. Świetnie mu wychodzą bałwany. '"życie jest nieprzewidywalne..." Wygląd Umaszczenie Bright Light jest ciemno i także jasnożółtym pegazem. Odziedziczył umaszczenie prawdopodobnie po krzyżowce z matki i szarości z ojca. Grzywa Posiada długą falistą i postrzępioną brązową grzywę i ogon. Kolor grzywy i ogona pochodzi od ojca. Oczy Posiada ciemnoniebieskie oczy, które odziedziczył po zmieszaniu obu barw rodziców. Ozdoby Gdy urósł do wieku młodzieńczego otrzymał mały medalion latającego pegaza. Ozdobę otrzymuje się w szkole latania za lot. Ubranie W razie niezapowiedzianych gości ma ubranie wyszyte i zapłacone przez Hope Light. Jest to zielony Garnitur z guziczkami w kształcie czarnych podków. Znaczek Jego znaczkiem został zwyczajny bałwan z śniegu i chmur. Dostał go za swoją umiejętność. Osobowość Harmonia Jest typowym kucykiem żyjącym w naturze z harmonią. Ceni harmonię natury i jej sekrety. Zwany także Strażnikiem Sekretów Harmonii (w skrócie SSH). Nie należy do straży. Tytuł nadali mu przyjaciele. Spokój Jest spokojnym ogierem który chce mieć ciszę. Nie lubi jazgotu i wiecznego hałasu. Woli ciszę i spokój. Cierpliwość Jest bardzo cierpliwy wobec delikatnych rzeczy typu śnieg czy chmura. Niezbyt nie ukazuje cierpliwości wobec innych kucyków. Nieopanowanie Nie jest opanowanym pegazem. Bywa niecierpliwy i niespokojny gdy wyprowadzi się go z równowagi. Wytrwałość Jest wytrwały we wszystkim. Jak go zaboli wytrzyma ból cierpliwie. Gniew Często gniewa się na rodzeństwo.Dlaczego? Np Jeśli coś obiecują a tego nie dotrzymują. Gniewał się gdy był mały. Teraz jako dorosły uczy swojego brata by się nie gniewał na byle co. Lenistwo Jest typowym leniem kanapowca uwielbia leżeć na kanapie i obserwować innych.. Obojętność Jest obojętny na wszystkie wydarzenia związane z rodziną jak poza. Historia Pierwsze Dziecko Minęło sporo miesięcy i urodził się w szpitalu im Star Carla syn Bright Light. Jako mały pegaz wyglądał uroczo wśród małych niemowlaków. Rodzice byli z niego bardzo dumni.Otrzymała go po 4 dniach. Nadali mu imię w domu. Bright ( jasne ubarwienie) Light po nazwisku Hope). Wśród innych kucyków wyróżniał się ubarwieniem. Rodzice byli z niego bardzo dumni. Wychowanie Z Brightem nie było tak skomplikowanie. Był ciekawym źrebakiem. Wiecznie chciał poznawać świat. W przedszkolu dogadywał się z innymi a krzyczeli odsuwał się od nich. W ten sposób poznali jego cechę. Minęło sporo miesięcy. Pierwszy lot dla niego był stresujący. Nauczyciel Pan Carfly Bag popchnął delikatnie a on zaczął spadać w dół w stronę placu Cloudsdale i po chwili wzniósł się unosząc się na skrzydłach i wylądował z koziołkiem przy nauczycielu. Zdał test i otrzymał medalion. Potem po wielu latach poszedł do szkoły Akademii Wonderbolts na skrzydłowego.Poznał tam pierwszą przyjaciółkę Blue Windscape. Razem ćwiczyli i fruwali w tej samej drużynie. A poznali się przypadkowo na siebie zerkając. Coś im mówiło że są do siebie. On się czuł przy niej swobodnie a ona przy nim. Dowiedział się od niej że także posiada 2 rodzeństwa ale z rodziców ojciec jest pegazem a matka jednorożcem. Zaskoczony zapytał o rodzeństwo. Ona powiedziała mu że ma 2 braci jednorożców i to oni nauczyli za pomocą magii ją latać.Zaprzyjaźnili się, a gdy razem ukończyli Akademię postanowili się spotykać. Przedstawił swoją przyjaciółkę którą ciepło przywitała Hope wraz z Blue. Po kilku latach oświadczył się i wzięli ślub. Hope Stała się najszczęśliwszym kucykiem świata. Relacja z Rodziną Rodzice 'Hope Light' Uważa że jest najwspanialszą i najczulszą mamą na świecie, ponieważ zawsze ich traktowała tak samo z szacunkiem i sprawiedliwością. Zawdzięcza jej całe swoje dzieciństwo i wychowanie. 'Blue Heart' Ojcu zawdzięcza nauki latania, miłość okazaną mu i rodzeństwu oraz mamie. Pamięta jak ojciec z mamą uczyli go latać. 'FTL' Swoją siostrę FTl chwilami lubi, a chwilami nie. Nie podoba mu się jej wymądrzanie i uważanie się za głowę rodzeństwa. 'White Dream' Bardzo lubi swojego braciszka ma niezwykłe poczucie humoru. Razem z FTL bawią się i śpiewają. Relacje Partnerka Blue Windescape Uwielbia tego pegaza. Najwspanialsza przyjaciółką i zabawna partnerka. Z powodu braku znaczka nie zraził się nią, bo to nie znaczek liczy się a kim się jest. Zainteresowania Sport Z sportu toleruje latanie i zawody śnieżne. Muzyka Uwielbia metaliczną muzykę. Logiczne Gry Szachy Interesują go szachy. Uwielbia w nie grać i mamę ogrywać. Nauczył się je od taty ponieważ mama nie za bardzo potrafi w nie grać. Ciekawostki *Nie jest aż tak wyjątkowym kucem. Przypisy *Czy mam dzieci? *Ci którzy są moi przyjaciółmi znają prawdę ^^ Galeria thumb|left thumb Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji